legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose
Rose is a mysterious woman who aids Dart at the beginning of his adventure, she is the first to recognize that Dart wears a currently inactive Dragoon Spirit. She is the only character to have an active Dragoon Spirit when she joins the party, however because she joins the party at the same time that Dart becomes a Dragoon, he is listed as the first Dragoon in the game. The reality of her situation becomes apparent later in the game, when it is revealed that she was one of the original Dragoons who fought in the Dragon Campaign and was apparently the only survivor having watched all her friends who were also Dragoons die in battle, either giving up their lives heroically or being killed by the weapons of the enemy. Since then she has remained immortal, through the use of a magical choker, in order to prevent the end of the world by destroying the Moon Child. As part of her task, she was not only required to kill the Moon Child, but also any who laid eyes on her, as they would become thralls to the Moon Child later in life. To this end, she burned entire villages, killing any and all she could find and soon became the legendary Black Monster. She was directly responsible for the destruction of Neet and the death of Dart's Mother and Haschel's Daughter. Additions Rose has 4 Additions available to her, obtaining access to them as she gains levels. As with all characters with additions, the final addition is not obtained when the character reaches a certain level but rather when all the previous additions have been mastered. *Final Number at A.Level 5 is higher or lower than additional number Dragoon Rose is already a Dragoon when she joins the party, having held her Dragoon Spirit since the Dragon Campaign. Her Dragoon additions are the strongest of the female characters and cause Dark Damage. Her magical abilities also deal Dark damage, and have varying effects. Her magical abilities are as follows: Rose is attuned to Darkness, as a result of this she deals extra damage while attacking Light attuned enemies with additions, both Dragoon and normal form. Her dragoon magics will hit harder on light based attacks as well. It is helpfull to keep in mind that Astral Drain, while being a magical attack is based on your physical damage. In other words, when you get a better weapon or armor that ups your physical attack, Astral Drain will hit harder. This works very similar to when you use Shadow Cutter (Rose's third attainable weapon) and Dragoon additions. When attacking with Dragoon additions or when you have Shadow Cutter equipt, your do physical damage but it treats it as magical damage in that, you get bonus damage if you strike light based targets and do less damage on dark based enemies. Astral Drain does not, however, do less damage on dark based targets. The Dark Dragoon is one of the strongest Dragoons in the game because of the ability to adapt to varies situations. Being able to hit its own element without losing out on damage (using Astral Drain) but also having more survivability against more targets in the game due the large amount of dark elemental beings and lack of light makes this Dragoon no spirit to be overlooked. The balanced physical and magical defence helps greatly when being hit by light based elements or physical attacks. Being the only Dragoon with an instant kill, the Dark Dragoon is deadly in common encounters. The Death Dimension ability, while not hitting hard, allows other party members to hit harder due to fear. The hit is just enough to do decent damage, but not enough to knock many enemies into yellow, preventing their higher damage attacks from being triggers. A target that would have taken 3 hits to kill, will instead take 2. Astral Drain and decent physical damage output (while not higher than normal form final Additions) make the Dark Dragoon a strong Dragoon on every encounter, even Dark, due to how Astral Drain works. Being able to do damage for a low MP cost and heal at the same time is the difference between life and death. The Dark Dragoon exchanges less damage with additions for more survivability, as you can constantly attack without the need to stop and gaurd. Even having the ability to do burst damage (not as high as other Dragoons) with its Dragoon summon, you can not go wrong with this Dragoon Spirit. Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War Rose is first seen in the beginning of the game. She notices what she calls, Feyrbrand, a dragon. She jumps off the cliff. She meets a guy in red armor who is getting attacked by Feyrbrand. She saves him before he gets killed. After Feybrand leaves he thanks her and leaves. Her pendant begins to glow and she says, it can't be, could it? She later reappears in Hoax as she flies in as a powerful being telling Dart to use his pendant. Dart uses it and he becomes the Red-Eye Dragoon. She shows Dart he isn't the only one, she is the Black Dragoon. Dart later mentions the Black Monster and in her head she says how does he know about that? Rose is a mysterious character throughout most of the story. She tells him what it is a Dragoon can do. They march off into their journey to Villude Volcano, where she tells the group that the ancinet fossil belongs to a race once called, Virage. After Shana goes through something weird the group thinks something is wrong with her. Rose and company go through the Nest of Dragon. They fight Greham and Feybrand. She is surprised that Greham is using the Jade Dragoon spirit. He is killed and the spirit gets passed onto Lavitz who becomes the new master of the Jade Dragon. They head off to Lohan because Shana falls sick. They then go to Shrine of Shirley to look for a legendary Dragoni Plant to heal Shana. They don't find one but Rose and company meet Shirley, Shirley happens to recognize Rose. After a series of questions she gives them the White Silver Dragoon spirit. They go back to Lohan and give it to Shana who becomes the new master of the White Silver Dragon. They go to the little festival and watch Dart fight in the competition. They find out King Albert has been kidnapped so they go to Hellena Prison to save him. Rose watches as the Man in Hood takes out an ancient legendary weapon known to her as the Dragon Buster just as Lavitz turns into a dragoon and attacks him. Rose shouts out to Lavitz but he has already decided to attack. Lavitz is killed when the Man in Hood impales him through the chest, the hood comes off revealing, Lloyd. He takes off in the direction of Kazas. The group in Seles then decides to go to Kazas to end this pointless war. They go through a secret pathway and they head into the castle. They fight Kongol and as he asks them to kill him Rose is about to but Shana and Dart stop her. They then head in and fight Emperor Doel, who carries the Violet Dragoon spirit. They fatally wound him. He tells the group that Lloyd is heading to the land of Tiberoa. The Violet Dragoon spirit chooses Hachel as its new master with no surprise to her as she thinks that anyone along in their journey will eventually become a dragoon. So the group heads to Tiberoa. Chapter 2: The Platinum Shadow Rose's Attacks thumb|750px|left|She is so knowledgable and fierce. Gallery rose concept art.jpg Rose.jpg The Legend of Dragoon- Rose- Black Dragoon Form.jpg Category:Party members Category:Dragoons Category:Playable characters